skypechatfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 0
"Baaahhh~Bahhh~" sounds of a child imitating a sheep echoes throughout the mountains endlessly. The night is cold; a night without the moon to guide one's path. Darkness surrounds the child as he climbs over a small hill, deeper and deeper into the mountains. The wind is nearly sharp enough to cut through his skin, but he does not turn back. And though the temperature is dropping steadily as the night gets darker, the child sweats more and more from his anxiety, and his mind is slowly going blank. The Child's name is Seven-night Lin. Born in a poor family that only practices subsistence farming, Lin started herding sheeps at the age of 7. It was said that he cried for 7 days and 7 nights after he was born, and so his parents gave him the name of Seven-night. Today Lin was sheep herding as usual. But at dusk when he was ready to return the sheeps, he realized that one sheep seemed to be missing. So he rushed back to the mountains immediately, praying for the sheep to be unharmed. All the sheeps belong to Lin's landlord, Zeng, who is known for his brutality and cold-blooded personality. He will not hesitate to slaughter Lin's entire family just for this one lost sheep. Thinking about the wrath of the landlord Zeng, Lin shudders, and treads deeper into the mountains. He has already searched the mountain once, but he was unable to recover the lost sheep. And he knows the only place it could be in, the only place he hasn't searched in this mountain -- The Cave of Demons. He looks at the darkness ahead of him, and he felt like he was staring into the mouth of a prehistoric beast, engulfing in eternal fear. He hears the sound of wolf cries in the distance, as if it was calling upon its companions to gather for a feast. But he walked; he walked towards the Cave of Demons. The Cave of Demons is a place well known by the locals to be a forbidden area. Legend says that a evil demons lives inside the cave. Anyone who dares to enter will be eaten alive. And no one has ever lived to tell the tale of the spectacles inside the cave. Any sane man would turn back from the fear, but Lin couldn't. He knew that if he turns back here, his family would suffer the anger of the landlord. And they'll definitely be exiled, or even killed. He couldn't bear to imagine the horrendous future ahead of him. So he grits his teeth, and enters the cave filled with darkness as if he was engulfed by it. In the blink of an eye he disappeared under the night. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-----!" a great cry emerges from the cave. One can hear Lin's voice, filled wiht terror, "YOU, YOU!! What are you trying to do.. AHHHHHHHHHhhh-----------" and suddenly the cry stops, and silences fills the night briefly. "Yes, yes yes yes! Perfect! My greatest creation! Ever since I peeked at the Laws of this world I have known this day would come! My immortal Crow only lacks a stable soul, and you, you shall serve as my puppet. " A hoarse but deep voice voice echoes in the cave. "Caw~ Caw~ Caw~" soon after, the sound of a Crow's cries is heard in the sky. The crow flies away into the darkness, flapping its wings rapidly. "Fly, FLY! FLY AWAY! I need your soul to remember, remember these places that you shall fly to. Remember the Graveyard, remember the Lost lands, Remember the Heaven's palace. As long as the Nine Worlds exist, I will find it! And I will have vengeance be cast upon those who have forsaken me!" And so afterwards, a small crow soars involuntarily between the land and the sky, into the Graveyard, into the Celestial City, into the Forbidden Grounds, Across the Nine Worlds, through thousands of years of tribulations, unable to die. Through Eons, many have risen, and many have fallen. The strong claim dominion over the world, but age withers them down, without exception. Slowly, unknown of its origins, a mysterious crow appears in the great river of time. A crow who broke free of its incarcerations, started finding a new fate. A fate only determined by itself. From the Medicinal God, to the Celestial Emperor, to the Blood Lord, to the Saint of the Light and Just, to the Sun Eater, to the Frozen Feathered Queen, and to the Dragon King. In the back of all these people who were once considered invincible, lies the shadow of a crow, finding its own fate against the flows of the universe. Time marches onwards, the impervious ones fallen and new blood rises from it. But, across millions of years, the crow, still passes by now and then in the river of time. A crow who is unwilling to bow to the laws of the world, against the most dreaded existences in the universe, and oversees the passing of every great era!